A Country Love
by babyajiana82
Summary: 18 yr old country singer Izzy Swan met her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a yr ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a yr off to go to an actual school for her sr yr. She makes the move to Forks. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi see? What will happen to them and the children?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old country singer Izzy Swan meets her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a year ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a year off to go to an actual school for her senior year. She makes the move to Forks to maybe also spend time with her dad. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi sees? What will happen to them and the children?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Emmett Rated M**

**A/N: Set in 2005, OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Emmett**

_**A Country Love**_

**Chapter 1**

**Izzy/Bella POV**

"Okay Izzy, the car is all packed up and ready to go, all we have to do is get you and the kids in and leave. I sent 'feelers' on ahead to make sure there were no paparatzi there and reports came back that they were camped out all over the terminal and outside of it. So, the car is going to take us inside the hanger were I hired a private jet in my fathers name so no one but the crew will see you. The same goes for when you land in Port Angeles. Your new Jeep was delivered there this morning and here are your keys. Are you sure you want to do this, Izzy?"

My manager and Guardian, Cynthia, said while handing me a set of keys and walking around making sure we had everything.

"Thank you for all you've done for me over the past years Cyn. I love you and I'm gonna miss you somethin' fearce. But...this is something that I need to do. I need a break and to focus on my babies. So what better way then to go to an actual high school to finish my senior year? And an added bonus is to be able to finally spend time with Charlie after all these years. I just hope after all these years of only a phone call here and there, that he will let me stay with him when I show up on his doorstep unannounced."

I say as I finish getting Dale and Dakota buckled into their car carriers.

I grab their diaper bag and my purse and we each take a baby out to the hired sedan. I get into the back with the children while Cynthia gets into the front passenger seat with my driver and bodyguard, Luke.

While we head to the airport, I start to really think about what I said earlier over.

'_What am I gonna do if Charlie says that I can't stay with him?' _I think to myself.

I decide to voice my concerns to Cyn and Luke. I watch as Cyn turns in her seat to look at me and I see her grimace and see Luke shooting me sympathetic glances in the mirror. I know it's something bad or something I'm not gonna like.

"What? What's wrong?"

I ask the pair of them.

Cynthia takes a few minutes to compose herself.

"I have a confession to make Izzy. I am sorry but I felt it was right at the time."

She looks at me pleading for me to understand. I nod for her to continue, wondering what this confession is about.

"I will tell you the confession after this. Last week when I went up to Washington at the beginning of the week to purchase your Jeep, I stopped by your dad's place to ask him if you could visit him, thinking if he said yes, then i'd ask him about you moving in, as he would most likely be more receptive if you were only visiting first. I'm sorry Izzy, he said 'no' flat out and shut the door in my face. The confession is that those phone calls that you get every once in a while, honey, they are not from Charlie. They are from Stan."

I look away from her and out my window so she would not see the hurt in my eyes while I idly play with Dale's blanket and with the other hand, brush Dakota's hair. It should not hurt me as much as it does as I have not seen my father since my mom, Renee, died when I was thirteen and he came to the funeral. After the funeral, he decided that he did not want me, so he signed over all parental rights and gave guardianship over to Cynthia Battalli, mom's best friend. She has raised me since and became my manager when I started singing professionally at the age of 14.

I should not be surprised at Stan's involvement either. Cynthia's brother and Luke's father, is a famous stand up comedian on the side and can impersonate anyone. Her whole family loves me like I was born to them and hate to see me upset. With the Italian Mafia, when you hurt one, you hurt them all and I feel sorry for those that try to hurt one of the Battalli family.

Her nephew Luke, became my best friend, driver, bodyguard, and lover. We started having sex or a 'friends with benefits' relationship shortly after I turned 15 and he was 18. We stopped messing around with each other about five months before I met the twins' father, Emmett McCarthy at the club one night. He found a steady girlfriend that he really loves and I respectfully bowed out and we went back to just being best friends and having a business relationship.

"So if I am not going to be living with Charlie, where am I going to live? If it was just me, I would stay in a hotel 'til graduation. But I have to think about my babies now."

I start to panic. I am going somewhere that I haven't been since I was a toddler and I didn't have a clue as to where I was going to live with my 1 month old twins.

"Calm down, Izzy. After he said no, I went online to find you a place to rent until after graduation and I found you a nice little cottage outside Port Angeles. It is two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room and study. I have already had all rooms furnished and this morning, I called the grounds keeper and had him put away the food that I ordered and was delivered this afternoon. So everything is already ready for you and the twins. All you have to do is unpack the luggage that you have with you. I have also went shopping and filled both your closet and the twins' and I also stocked their room with their diapers, wipes, toys and everything you will need for the next few months at least. The pantry is stocked and one of the cabinets is stocked full of formula, baby food, baby cereal, and anything else you might need for them."

I let out a sob as I was so choked up at her thoughtfulness and generosity. She went above and beyond her duties as both a guardian and a manager.

"Thank you so much Cynthia. I don't know how to repay you for all you have done for me and now are doing for the twins. I love you!"

I sob out as I grab her hand through the seats. I really don't know what I would have done without her after all this time.

"I love you too Izzy. You are family to us and we Italians take care of our family. Your madre was my best friend and I miss her everyday, but being able to take care of her figlia and now her grandchildren, that is enough thanks for me. Now, lets stop with the waterworks and get ready for the next leg of your life. You are going out on your own for the first time and you wont have me or Luke there to protect you now. Are you sure you want to do this? You can continue to do your studies online instead of going to an actual high school this last semester. Now Luke is going to be with you this week and watch the kids for you while you are in school, but what are you going to do after that? Are you going to put them in day care during the day?"

I have been thinking about this since I decided to go to school and move. And I don't know what I am gonna do yet and told her that. I am thankful that Luke will be there for a week to help me get settled.

"Your house key is on the key ring with the Jeep key."

"Okay, thanks again."

We pull up into the hanger where the plane is and I get out and get my carry on bags and grab Dakota, while Cyn grabs Dale's seat. Luke gets our luggage out of the trunk and loads them into the plane after we get on. I hug Cynthia goodbye as she is not riding with us. She gives each baby a kiss on the head and her and Luke go back to the car to say goodbye.

I take my seat and buckle up and just lean back and relax for the journey. A few minutes later, Luke came in and shut the door. He sat by Dakota while Dale was next to me. Shortly after that, we took off and I started to dose off and on.

Next thing I know, Luke is shaking me awake and telling me that we are about to land. I thank him and stretch while checking on Dale and making sure that he is okay. Luke does the same with Dakota. She needs changing, so when the plane comes to a complete stop, he takes her out of her carrier and changes her diaper. He straps her back in and we depart the plane and I see my new 2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee that is fully loaded in Candy Apple Red, with black leather interior.

I get the kids situated in the back seat, while Luke gets the bags loaded into the trunk. I put the keys in the ignition and started it to warm up for us. I see the GPS is already on and is set up for the cottage, but I get into the passenger seat and let Luke drive.

It doesn't take us long to reach the cottage, although it looks more like a log home instead, and it is huge. It is a two story log home set back into the woods, isolated from the main road as the driveway is about a mile long. There are woods all around the house, making it look like it is coming out of the forest itself.

We park and get the kids out and into the house. Opening the door, I feel like I have come home and walked into my dream house. The open floor plan allows me to see the spacious living room, dining room and kitchen from standing in the entryway. The walls in the living room are a forest green color that accentuates the Burgundy walls in the kitchen and the dark brown walls in the dining room.

As Cynthia said, all the rooms down here are fully furnished. The living room has a dark brown leather and suede couch, love seat and overstuffed chair set that is facing the wall with the stone fireplace that is lit and the 50in flat screen above it. All throughout the home, is dark stained hardwood flooring with accent rugs thrown about to make it comfortable.

The dining room is furnished with a medium sized four seat heavy oakwood table with matching four chairs. In the corner of the room is the twins' matching high chairs that allows you to attach their car carriers to them so you can feed them and not have to constantly take them in and out of everything.

I move inside and set Dakota down on the couch in her carrier while I explore the kitchen. As I am walking into the kitchen, I notice a door that is slightly ajar in between the living room and dining room and I notice that it is the half bathroom. The kitchen is done up in Burgundy and black. The walls are Burgundy and all the appliances are black. The kitchen is modernized with its stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops. The cabinets are a dark oakwood that matches the flooring.

It is a dream kitchen and I can not wait to cook in it.

But not tonight.

I am to tired to cook tonight, but after a cursory glance around the fridge/freezer, pantry and cabinets, I see what Cynthia meant when she said that it was well stocked with everything that I would need for a while. The only things that I would have to get at the store is the essentials of bread and milk as she even stock piled my cheese in the freezer.

I love my cheese!

Ordering a pizza for dinner for Luke and I, I went about changing Dale and checking to see if Dakota needed changing again. I grab two bottles out of the diaper bag and warm them up in the microwave before handing one over to Luke and grabbing a random baby, who turns out to be Dakota to feed, while he gets Dale and feeds and burps him.

We set them back in the carriers when the food gets here and sit at the table. Luke grabs us plates and a root beer soda for me and a beer for him.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? You will be at school all by yourself and what if they recognize you?"

Luke asks as he sits down to eat. I finish chewing the bite in my mouth and think about what he says.

"I have thought about that a lot since deciding to come to a small town to finish school, because I know it wont take long for the entire town to know who I am as long as **ONE** person recognizes me. But I can't do anything about that. Even if you stayed here with me, you can't go inside the classrooms with me, so it would end up being a moot point. And my so called father wont do anything to help me out as my father or as the Chief of Police. I will have to just deal with it. Besides, they might not even recognize me right away."

***Time Skip Next Day***

"OH MY GOD! IT'S IZZY SWAN!"

We heard as we pulled up into the student parking lot and Luke opened my door for me to get out. I just groaned and heard Luke's quiet chuckle in front of me. I looked up at him and he was smirking down at me and I saw the laughter in his dark blue eyes. His chin length honey blonde hair falling in his eyes and face from his suppressed laughter.

"Haha." I snap. "Laugh it up funny man."

He threw his head back and roared in laughter.

"'_They might not even recognize me right away!'_"

He mocked.

"That's not funny, Luke!"

I whine.

He laughed even harder, bending over and hitting his knees because of it.

I huff and growl at him.

"You suck, you know that?"

He just continues to chuckle at me and we look around at the crowd we have gained in the parking lot. I quickly hug him goodbye and as I have already kissed the twins before getting out of the Jeep, I go ahead and walk to the Main Office, ignoring the other students for the most part.

Once in the office, I see a heavy set woman with red hair and red glasses sitting at the desk. The name plate on the desk states that her name is 'Mrs. Janice Cope'. I clear my throat to gain her attention. She looks up startled,

"Hello, young lady. How may I help you?"

She asks sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am"

My country accent comin' out as it tends to do when I am nervous.

"I'm Isabella Swan, an' I'm new here. I think ma Guardian, Cynthia Battalli, called an' registered me."

I see a look of recognition on her face and she quickly shuffles papers around before pulling a few out of the pile and walking towards me.

"Oh yes, I remember. Here is your schedule, locker information, map of the school and I need for you to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. She also stated that you might need to talk to Principal Greene this morning about security. Am I right dear?"

I think about the crowd outside in the parking lot and the crowd outside the doors right now that is trying to be nosey while I am looking over my schedule.

"Yes ma'am. It might be a good idea to talk to him so there are no issues due to who I am."

I say as I look to the door and she follows my line of sight and sees what I mean. But as she was about to respond, we hear a door open to my left and a short, balding man steps out of the doorway. I assume this is the Principal.

"Ah, Principal Greene, this is the new student, Isabella Swan. She needs to talk to you about security while attending classes here."

Mrs. Cope explains to him.

He nods and gestures for me to enter his office and yells at the students outside the door to get to class or they will have two days of after school detention. I guess he knows about me already, as he doesn't look confused.

Gotta love small towns!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old country singer Izzy Swan meets her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a year ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a year off to go to an actual school for her senior year. She makes the move to Forks to maybe also spend time with her dad. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi sees? What will happen to them and the children?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Emmett Rated M**

**A/N: Set in 2005, OOC. **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Emmett**

_**A Country Love**_

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett POV**

'Ugh. Another day in this dreary town. Another day of going to High School. Again! (Note Sarcasm) I don't understand why we have to go to high school over and over again. I could understand college, as we can major in something new every time; therefore LEARN something new every time. High school, we already know all this stuff. We basically just go to warm a seat and 'look pretty' as Alice says. It's bullshit and I'm tired of it.'

I think to myself as I get ready.

"We go to school over and over to keep up appearances, Emmett. So stop whining about it."

Edward stated in his all high and mighty voice that's irritating as fuck.

I seriously don't know how Rose puts up with him.

"Shut up, Eddie. I am not whining. And stay the fuck out of my head!"

I fumed at my 'know-it-all' little brother.

"Will you two idiots just stop with the bickering already? Jeeze!"

Rose snarled at us before her attention went to our little sister, Alice.

Taking in the scene before me, I notice that Alice looks extremely worried and her mate, Jasper, was trying to calm her down.

"Ali, darlin' what has got you so scared and worried?"

He asked her while sending out a burst of calm into the room, just as Carlisle, our 'father', and his mate, Esme, our 'mom', came into the living room where we were.

"What is going on?"

Carlisle asked everyone.

Jasper answered,

"I'm not sure. Alice just all of a sudden went rigid into a vision and she is feeling fear and worry. But we don't know what she saw to make her feel this way."

"Edward?"

Carlisle questioned the golden boy.

He spared a quick glare at me for that last comment, then answered,

"I don't know what she saw as it is all black."

He said, clearly frustrated that he doesn't know something.

"What is your problem, Emmett? You have been in this foul mood for months. In fact, you've been like this since you came back from Tennessee."

He ranted at me, causing everyone to momentarily forget the situation with Alice and turn their attention on me.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Just stay outta my fuckin' business."

I snarled at him again.

"EMMETT!"

Esme scolded me.

"Language!"

"Whatever! I am a grown ass man. If I want to fuckin' cuss, I will fuckin' cuss, shit."

I vented, unknowingly out loud.

I looked up at the gob smacked faces of my family.

Thankfully Alice saved me from any awkwardness or fury in Carlisle's case for talking to his mate like that. Even if I didn't mean to say it…out loud anyway.

"It's blank."

Alice said in a fearful voice, pulling everyone's attention back to her and the situation at hand.

"What's blank, Darlin'?"

Jasper asked, while rubbing her tiny shoulders and back soothingly.

"I mean our futures, they are just… black. I can't see us at school today or anything that is going to happen afterwards. I'm scared, Jazzy."

She cried into her mate's shoulder.

We were all quiet, thinking of possibilities that could cause this.

"I don't see what the problem is."

I state as I look around at the worried faces of my family.

"I mean we are vampire's people! Not much can hurt us! I will see you all at school."

I say and walk out to my Jeep.

I could hear Carlisle asking what was wrong with me as I started my Jeep up.

They are right though.

There is something wrong with me and has been since I came back from taking care of some of my family's business and Estate, about eight months ago.

I remember going to a local club after dealing with the lawyers one night and having a few drinks before meeting the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

Isabella 'Izzy' Swan.

***Flashback***

_I was sittin' at the bar, nursing a Bud and people watchin' on the dance floor, when I smelt the most amazing scent. _

_It smelled of Strawberries and Cream._

_It smelt like home._

_I remember that I used to love fresh strawberries, picked from my momma's garden, with homemade whipped cream on top, when I was human._

_That used to be a treat for me after I did all of my chores around the farm._

_Anyway, I noticed that the scent was coming off the young woman that had just sat down right next to me at the bar, and as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her doing the same as she ordered a Sprite. _

_I decided to introduce myself._

"_Hello, I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy. What's your name, Beautiful?"_

_I asked as I took her hand and kissed it._

_As soon as I touched her skin, I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body, from my hand and up my arm, only to settle in my unbeaten cold heart. I don't know what that was, but I'm not complaining._

_And by the jump that she gave, I can tell that she felt it too._

"_I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me 'Izzy'. Are you from around here?"_

_She asked as she took a drink from her soda. _

"_I was born in Gatlinburg, but I live in Washington now. How about you, Beautiful?"_

_I asked, wanting to touch her again, to feel that warmth that her touch brought to my cold, hard body._

"_No, I live in Nashville, but I am from Phoenix."_

_She said._

_We talked for another hour about our lives and I found out that she is a professional Country singer. _

_When I asked her to dance, one of my favorite Country artists and one of my favorite songs by him came on called 'Old Alabama' by Brad Paisley. It started playing and we danced, slowly, to it._

**"Old Alabama" By Brad Paisley **  
**(with Alabama)**

_**She'd rather wear a pair of cut-off jeans than a fancy evening dress,  
And with her windows rolled down and her hair all blown around, she's a hot southern mess...  
She'll take a beer over white wine and a campfire over candle light,  
And when it comes to love, oh her idea of a romantic night...**_

_**Is listenin' to old Alabama, drivin' through Tennessee...  
A little Dixieland Delight at the Right Time of the Night,  
And she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee!**_

_**And now we're rollin' down an old back road,  
I got the steering wheel in one hand...  
We'll find a hideaway where she and I can play,  
In Mother Nature's band...**_

_**Now we're listenin' to old Alabama, parked somewhere in Tennessee...  
A little Dixieland Delight and It Feels So Right,  
And It's Love In The First Degree-ee-eee!**_

_**Forget about Sinatra or Coltrane, or some ol' Righteous Brothers song,  
And Barry White ain't gonna work tonight, if you really wanna turn her on;  
Play some back home come on music that comes from the heart,  
Play something with lots of feeling, 'cause that's where music has to start…**_

_**Now we're listenin' to Old Alabama, and we're drivin' through Tennessee,  
A little Dixieland Delight and It Feels So Right and its Love in the First Degree...**_

_**Yeah' you know we're listenin' to Old Alabama (old Alabama) drivin' through Tennessee (Tennessee)  
A little Why Lady Why at The Right Time of The Night  
Oh and she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee**_

_**Oh, play me some old Alabama,  
Oh, play me some old Alabama...  
Won't you play me some old Alabama,  
Play me some old Alabama...  
Won't you pla-ee-ay-ay  
yeee-haw! **_

_She told me how the lyrics sounded just like her. That she was not a materialistic woman like most people her age. And it caused me to think about how opposite she was of Alice and Rosalie. Hell even Esme is known for splurging quite often._

_We stayed and danced and talked for about two more hours before we left and got a hotel room together. _

_I know that we made love all night, but I was honestly wasted by the time we made it to the room, that I don't remember everything that went on in there, which is shocking, as I am a vampire with perfect recall…or so I thought._

***End Flashback* **

Ever since I came back after that trip, I have been in a funk, snapping at everyone, especially Edward.

I honestly don't know what is wrong with me.

I pull up to my parking spot at school and turn my Jeep off. I sit for a few minutes, reveling in the silence, before getting out and heading toward the building.

Apparently, I am still too lost in my thoughts that I don't see Lauren come up to me until it is too late.

_Shit!_

"Like, hi Emmett! Like, I was wondering if you like wanted to go out with me this weekend? I can like totally pick you up and we can like hang out at my place."

Lauren asked in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice, but she just sounds like she has something stuck in her throat.

"No, Lauren, I don't want to go out with you. I don't want or need you to pick me up. And I don't want to hang out with you anywhere, let alone at your house! Now leave me the hell alone!"

I shouted out, drawing the attention of everybody, including my siblings that had just pulled up.

I then just turn around and walked away from her sputtering form and went inside the building.

This day is already bad and it is just getting started.

Thankfully, the harpy twins, Lauren and Jessica, left me alone the rest of the morning.

It also helped that they were juniors with Edward and Alice. And I was playing a senior with Jasper and Rosalie.

All morning I have been hearing about a new student, and apparently this girl is famous as well.

That only put me in more of a bad mood, as I thought about Izzy though, so I tuned everyone else out until now.

I just sat down at the table with my tray of props that Edward and Alice had got for us, when I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again…at least in person anyway.

"Emmett"

I looked up and into a pair of doe chocolate brown eyes that still seemed to be able to look into my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old country singer Izzy Swan meets her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a year ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a year off to go to an actual school for her senior year. She makes the move to Forks to maybe also spend time with her dad. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi sees? What will happen to them and the children?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Emmett Rated M**

**A/N: Set in 2005, OOC. **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Emmett**

_**A Country Love**_

**Chapter 3**

**Izzy POV**

'Someone tell me again, why in the ever loving hell did I decide to come to a regular high school?!'

I think to myself, as yet another person/fan asked me for an autograph.

It would be fine if it was not in the middle of a class lecture.

And it would also be fine if it wasn't…the freaking teacher!

I mean, jeeze Louise!

Maybe I should have gone to a big city and a big city school, so that I could have gotten lost in the crowd, especially if I had worn a disguise.

Or maybe I should have still done the disguise here and also changed my last name. Because even with the disguise here, they would have known that it was me, due to the fact that I was Charlie, their Chief of Police's daughter, even though he does not claim me anymore.

But I will not dwell on that right now.

Thinking about claiming, I wish that I could find my Emmett.

Yes, I put a claim on him and I know from Luke that he put a claim on me too.

But I will explain all of that later on.

Right now, I am walking to the cafeteria with what seems like the only genuine girl here, even though she is in a grade below me as a junior. I think that she told me that her name was Angela Webber. But she has been the only one so far that has not gone gaga over me.

We walk into the doors and predictably, the entire room goes silent.

I really hate when that happens!

I get into the lunch line and grab a turkey sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water, and then I follow her to her table with her friends.

I find that even though I do not breast feed the twins, I really like to eat healthy when I can.

As we sat down, the people at the table all started gushing, that's right, gushing! even the guys! about me and my songs and my career, but I just tuned them out.

As I ate, I looked around, seeing that everyone was looking over this way, except one table, and that got me interested.

There were four of them. They reminded me a lot of my Emmett, with the extreme pale skin, the perfect features and the strange golden eyes.

There were two girls and two boys and they all could not have been any more opposite of each other.

With the girls, one was short with spiky black hair that went in every direction. She had what I would describe as elfin or pixie features. I could also tell that she was a bundle energy if the bouncing in her seat was any indicator.

The other female was tall, statuques and extremely beautiful. And by the look on her face, she knew it too. She had long, golden blonde hair that went down her back, striking features and a killer body. Luckily, I am very happy with myself and very content with my looks and my body, especially after just having twins a month ago, or my self-esteem would have taken a nose dive just at the sight of her.

The two boys are opposites as well.

One can very well be viewed as a man. A handsome, rugged man. He has honey blonde hair to his chin, and very strong features. For some reason, he looks like he is in pain. He is tall, around 6 ft 3, with a nice build. Not too big and not skinny either. He looks masculine.

Unlike the other boy.

He has reddish brown hair, boyish features, but he has an air of arrogance about him. The other guy had an air of danger about him. One look at him tells you not to fuck with him.

The boyish one looks like a douche to tell you the truth.

I must have been looking at them too long, 'cause it caught the attention of the girl named Jessica.

"I see that you like noticed the Cullen's. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted and foster kids. The blondes, the Hales, are Rosalie and Jasper. They are foster kids. And they are like with two of the Cullen's! The little one there is Alice. She is crazy. She is like with Jasper. And Edward there is with Rosalie."

At this time I was listening to her, but I had stopped looking over at the Cullen table and started back eating.

Then she said something that changed my entire life and world all at the same time.

"There is another guy, who is like totally gorgeous by the way. But don't waste your time with him. Apparently none of us here is like good enough for him."

She sniffled.

I looked back up at the same time that she was about to say the other guy's name and looked into the golden eyes of my…

"Emmett"

It came out as a whisper, but he heard me anyway.

He looked like I felt.

Shocked!

"Wait a minute!"

Jessica practically yelled, gaining the attention of almost the whole cafeteria, including the Cullen table.

"You like know him?! What the fuck?! How?!"

She screeched.

I just ignored her and her questions, got up and grabbed my bag, emptied my tray and walked toward my Emmett.

He must have really been shocked to see me, as he is 'frozen' in his surprise.

I notice the others at the table giving me varying looks of surprise, wariness, anger and even resentment. I don't know what that is about, but I ignore them for the most part.

I only have eyes for my Emmett.

I reach the table and wait to see if he will 'unfreeze' and acknowledge me, but when after a minute he still does not, I get pissed and snapped.

I walk around the table to stand behind him and slap him on the back of his head and yell his name.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy!"

Well, that works!

His head snapped towards me and the smile that lit up his face was beautiful.

He stood up and engulfed me in a huge bear hug in the middle of the cafeteria. I could feel all eyes on us, but neither of us seemed to care at the moment.

Being back in his arms, I feel complete.

I did not even know that I was missing something, until I was engulfed in his presence and his scent of sandalwood and lemons.

"Umhmmm"

Someone at his table, my money is on the blonde girl, cleared their throat, rudely, and broke the spell that enveloped Emmett and I.

He put me down, but I still held onto his hand, not that he seemed to mind, and turned to look at his family.

"Guys, this is my Izzy."

He said to them, beaming down at me, which I returned eagerly.

I guess Luke was right when he said that Emmett had claimed me.

"Izzy, these are my siblings; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward."

He told me as he pointed them each out.

I smiled at them all and said hello.

I then turned to Emmett, knowing that we needed to talk and wanting to do it as soon as possible.

"We really need to talk, Emmett. Do you want to skip the rest of the day and go back to my place to talk?"

I asked him, knowing that his siblings were listening into our conversation.

"Sure Izzy. But let us go to my place instead and that way you can meet Carlisle and Esme, our parents. We can talk there."

He said and before I could respond, the blonde girl had to be a smart mouth bitch.

"Yes, let's go to our house, seeing as we don't know you or anything about you, other than you are apparently famous. I don't trust you with my brother."

She sneered.

I just raised my eyebrow at her and had to suppress my giggle at the thought that I could or would actually do anything to harm my Emmett.

"Rosalie!"

Emmett snapped at her and she just rolled her eyes at him.

I again had to suppress my giggles at her childish behavior.

I mean…how old is she?!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guy, Jasper, had kept giving me strange looks. He looks frustrated almost.

Come to think of it, so does Alice and Edward.

Huh!

Wonder what that is about?

"That sounds fine with me, Emmett."

I say to him, getting back to what we were talking about and wanting to get away from all of the stares of the other students.

Well, I can see the gossip wheel turning now!

"I need to ride with you, Emmett. I did not drive this morning."

I told him.

I noticed a look pass between Rosalie and Edward at that but ignored them.

"Sure, Izzy. Let's go."

He said and dumped his tray.

Once we got outside, I noticed his siblings following us. When they noticed me looking at them with an eyebrow raised, Rosalie smarted off again.

"We don't keep secrets in this family. Whatever you have to say to Em, you can say in front of all of us."

She sneered.

I turned back around toward the parking lot, closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to keep my temper in check.

I think Alice could tell that I was losing my cool and was about to snap, because she jumped in with some information to take the spotlight off of me, for which I was grateful.

"I called Dad and he is going to meet us at the house. He had some things to do so he was gone. He should be there by the time we get there. Mom is there waiting for us. I suggest we get going."

She said and practically danced toward the silver Volvo in the parking lot with Jasper in tow.

Edward and Rosalie followed behind them and got into the Volvo, driving off.

Emmett escorted me to a monstrous Jeep with tires coming up to my waist!

Luke would love to go off roading in this monstrosity.

Speaking of Luke, I need to text him and let him know what is going on.

I think to myself as Emmett lifts me into the Jeep and then gets in himself.

We drive off I companionable silence and I take this time to take my phone out and text Luke.

'**Luke, guess what?** ~Izzy

I did not have to wait long for his reply, so the kids must be sleeping.

"_**What, Izzy? Shouldn't you be in class and not texting me? : D"**_ ~Luke

'**Haha, Smartass. I'm skipping my last two classes. At lunch I found someone! **~ Izzy

"_**Izzy! Skipping classes?! I'm shocked! Lol Now who did you find?"**_ ~ Luke

'**Fuck you, Luke! Lol I found my Emmett! Can you believe it?! He's right next to me, we are going to his house with his family to talk. **~ Izzy

"_**Izzy, are you sure about this? Do you need me to come over?**_ ~ Luke

'**I'm sure, Luke. He is their father and he needs to know about them at the very least. You can come over if you want, but I am safe with Emmett.** ~ Izzy

By the time I am finished talking or rather texting back and forth with Luke, Emmett and I pull up to an enormous white Victorian style home. It was more like a mansion though.

He gets out and comes around to help me out.

We walk hand and hand up the stairs and inside the front door.

Inside is just as grand as the outside.

And just as white too!

I mean come on with all the white people!

The walls are white, the furniture is white, and the carpet…you guessed it, white!

I love my colors too much to be able to live in a house like this.

I mean this is a nice house; it is just too ostentatious for me.

And also too sterile.

I do like the glass wall that looks out into the forest though.

We were all standing in the sterile living room, which I was afraid to sit down on any of the furniture, and his family is there watching me and probably my reactions.

Luckily for me, I have an excellent poker face, so they do not see what I really think of the space.

I then notice two other people, who I assume is the 'parents' of this group, standing near the front entrance where we were.

I smile and introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, but please, call me Izzy. You have a lovely home here."

I say to the lady, guessing that she is the decorator.

I am not really lying, it is nice, it is just not my style.

I assume that I guessed right by the beaming smile that she got on her beautiful face as I complimented her house.

"Thank you, Izzy. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. Our children have told us that you had to speak to us about something?"

He said as he led us all to the couches and beckoned us to sit.

I did so, reluctantly.

"Um, no sir. I told Emmett that I needed to talk to him, and then I was rudely informed that there are no secrets in your family and that is how we ended up here."

I said and noticed them all look toward the front door and the driveway.

Luke!

"That is correct about us not having any secrets amongst us. So what, if I may ask, do you need to speak to Emmett about?"

Carlisle asked.

"This."

I simply said and went to help Luke with the twins.

We each came back in carrying a car carrier.

"Emmett, I would like you to meet your children. Dale and Dakota McCarthy."

"…"

**A/N:** Uh-OH! How is Emmett gonna take to being a daddy? What about the family?


End file.
